


You Could Have Lived

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: BioShock
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finds Jack and decides to torture him before ending it.</p><p>Not Betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did nearly four years ago. I know it sucks.

He didn’t understand why Jack fought so hard. As a child, he had always fought against the simple commands given to him as a test of the conditioning. But no…the boy stood by the Kraut and fought for her and those little monsters. Why wasn’t he fighting against _them?_  It’s not like they hadn’t used him too.  
  
Fontaine sighed and kicked Jack hard in the chest again, sending the young man skidding across the tile into a pillar against the wall. Jack coughed and blood spilled over his pale cracked lips. Cocking his pistol, he walked over to Jack’s broken body and placed the barrel to the other man’s temple. Jack just panted, staring at him with angry brown eyes. His hands reached up to grab the gun, but Fontaine stepped down hard on Jack’s stomach and the man’s eyes bulged, his entire body tensing and shaking underneath him.  
  
This was it. He knew Jack didn’t have the strength to fight him. Frank had been holed up in his apartment, eating like a king and sleeping in his comfortable bed far away from the mad ramblings of splicers.   
  
Jack had been scrounging around in vending machines and cat napping behind crates.  
He didn’t stand a chance.  
  
 _“F-fuck you, Fontaine!”_  
  
Always fighting...but everything had a breaking point; every man had a buy out. Jack was just being stupidly stubborn.   
  
No doubt he got it from his bastard of a father.  
  
Frank raised an eyebrow and stared down at Jack. The man was glaring up at him, daring him to shoot the pistol, to end his short miserable existence as a pawn in Rapture’s twisted game. Fontaine chuckled and shook his head. “Jackie…I really don’t want to kill you. I invested a lot of time and money into your creation and conditioning. It would be a waste to throw an asset like you away, but you’ve also become a liability. I’m a businessman, see? And I got a city to run. You’re just too dangerous, kid.”  
  
Jack laughed shallowly, “Then what are you waiting for?” he rasped, tugging on Fontaine’s pants as if he still had the strength to stop him.   
  
Frank just smiled.   
  
“ **Would you kindly**  stand up.”  
  
Jack’s jaw dropped just seconds before he howled in agony at being forced onto his feet, broken bones and torn muscles supporting his heavy 6’2 frame. Fontaine nodded and pulled back. “I’m not going to kill you…not yet. I’m going to get my money’s worth from you before I put a bullet in your brain.”   
  
He chuckled, “You killed Ryan…which was definitely nice, but I would have preferred to humiliate and kill the cock-sucker myself.” He walked over to Jack and touched the younger man’s face. “Too bad you didn't get those bright blue eyes of his. I should have asked the Kraut to alter them when I had the chance...Would make this so  _much_  better."   
  
Jack swallowed as Fontaine pulled away and pocketed his pistol. He never took his eyes off the older man as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head back as if he was appraising a piece of merchandise.  
  
“Now  **would you kindly**  strip down and touch yourself,  _boyo_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack watched as his hands fumbled at the hem of his sweater before pulling it up and over his head. It dropped to the floor and Fontaine's brown eyes curved slightly as he smiled.   
  
"All of it," he said in a slight whisper.   
  
Jack gritted his teeth, his hands shaking as he fought against the act of undoing his pants and sliding them down with his underwear. He yanked them off over his shoes and then removed those as well.   
  
His body shivered as he was left entirely exposed in front of the other man who was still eying him like a piece of meat. Then suddenly his right hand went down and cupped his limp dick, rubbing it in circles. His eyes widened in fear and horror. He didn't understand what he was doing, what the other man expected to gain from this.  
  
"Heh, oh Jackie...it's so cute to see how confused you look right now. Being a genetic experiment, I guess you never learned any of this. You've been bred to take down the human body in combat, not to pleasure it. That wasn't part of the design." Fontaine's eyes drifted down to where Jack was rubbing his dick and he said, " **Would you kindly**  masturbate properly you fucking moron."   
  
Jack's hand automatically wrapped around the base of his shaft and began to pump it, squeezing a bit at the head. Fontaine nodded in approval, "I guess I could just order your body to get hard, but that's no fun. That's just taking  _all_  of the challenge out of it."   
  
Jack bit his lip and closed his eyes. He hated how no matter how hard he tried to stop his hand, it just kept pumping. It didn't feel bad though...it felt rather good to touch his member like this. But if Fontaine was ordering him to do it then there was something else afoot.   
  
He felt his dick twitch and stiffen in his hand and he gasped, forcing his eyes open. He saw that his member had turned a bit red and the shaft had gotten almost rock hard. Fontaine clapped his hands together. "Good, kid. Very good..." He smiled and Jack swallowed, staring at the other man as he approached him, loosening the suspenders over his shoulders and bloodied white shirt tucked into his pants.   
  
" **Would you kindly**  get on your knees."   
  
Jack's body slumped to the floor, his knees hitting the tile with a hard smack. Fontaine chuckled and then ran a hand through Jack's blood-soaked hair in an almost loving gesture. "Suck me, kid." He unzipped his pants and pulled his limp dick out through his underwear, holding it out to Jack.   
  
Jack's eyes went wide as his neck surged forward and his lips parted to engulf the head of the other man's penis. He closed his eyes and swallowed, his mouth tight around Fontaine as he sucked the other man's dick as far as it would go naturally. The conman sighed and watched as Jack continued to masturbate as he began to suck, slowly at first before picking up speed as his mouth adjusted to the girth.   
  
"If only your father could see you now," Fontaine said, grabbing the back of Jack's head and forcing his cock all the way into Jack's mouth. The other man choked and tried to pull back, but his body refused to let him. Fontaine groaned, his own dick twitching to life. "You were already such a disappointment to him though. The man respected free will, free enterprise, and the right of a man to make his own way in the world more than _anything_."   
  
He laughed, "But you're the opposite of that, kid. You have none of it. You're just a finely made genetic tool. An effective one, but your warranty is almost up." He patted Jack's cheeks which had ballooned out and saw the younger man glare up at him.   
  
Fontaine laughed again and said, "Look how hard you are from this, Jackie. You're already dripping." He nodded to the other man's dick where his hand was covered in clear precum.   
  
Jack closed his eyes, his chest clenching at the feeling. Every time he tried to pull his mouth off Fontaine's dick, it only surged forward again, sucking the man further back. The thick smell and taste of Fontaine's hardening cock in his mouth was making him dizzy and his own forced arousal wasn't helping.   
  
He knew this was  _wrong._    
Everything about this was so  _terribly_ wrong.   
  
"You've got a good mouth. Probably got that from your slut of a mother. You know she was a stripper, right?" Jack's brow furrowed in anger and Fontaine chuckled, "Jolene was a hot whore though. I wish I had gotten to her before Ryan did." He paused and thought to himself. " **Would you kindly**  stop and stand up."   
  
Jack gasped for fresh air as he yanked his mouth off of Fontaine's weeping cock and shakily stood to his feet. He licked his dry lips and shuddered, hugging his chest. He felt like he was going to puke. Fontaine looked Jack over, taking in his flushed face and shaking body.   
  
He was so strong, all of his thick defined muscles tense...and yet Jack was so frail and _childlike._    
  
Unbuttoning his shirt underneath his suspenders, Fontaine tugged his underwear down more to expose his entire hairy crotch. Jack felt his stomach lurch and he prayed that the other man wasn't going to ask him to suck on it again.  
  
The conman walked over to a crate and sat down on it, touching his dick briefly, his thumb swirling around the head. " **Would you kindly**  come over here and fuck your pretty little ass on my cock." Jack's body stiffened at the request and he shook his head, trying to stop his feet from moving forward toward where Fontaine sat there.   
  
The other man spread his legs, his hard member erected against the now exposed lightly haired paunch of his stomach.   
  
Jack straddled Fontaine and looked down at the older man, his jaw tight as he sat down on the other man's lap. Fontaine nodded and said, "Like I said, I wish you got your father's eyes. It'd be so much more satisfying." He braced his arms against the crate as Jack's shins brushed against his outer thighs.   
  
The younger man clenched his eyes shut as his hand reached back and stretched open his ass without any lubricant.   
  
"In pain, Jackie? Yeah, I  _bet_  it hurts." Fontaine leaned forward and licked the other man's pert pink nipple. "You're so aroused. I guess you really did take after your slut of a mother." Jack panted and shook his head as he stretched himself.   
  
"I hate this....I hate  _you!_ " he said, forcing his eyes open to stare at Fontaine. Fontaine grinned, "I hate you too,  _kid_." Jack growled in his throat just as his body lowered, the tip of Fontaine's cock pressing against his entrance before Jack forced himself down onto it. A howl of pain was ripped from his throat and his body wracked as he tried to force it inside of him dry.   
  
Fontaine gritted his teeth, slapping Jack's ass. "So tight!" he hissed, gripping his nails into the muscle as Jack's body sank down onto his dick. Finally, their hips connected and Jack relaxed a bit as the burning sensation lessened.   
  
It had gotten slightly easier near the end...but only because of the blood.   
  
Fontaine looked down between them and smirked. "Oh Jackie...did I just pop your precious cherry?" he said, eying the blood leaking onto his stomach from between Jack's legs. Jack just panted and let out a small whine, his dick wilting between his legs as he sat there, letting the blood drip out of him.   
  
Fontaine noticed this and frowned, "Masturbate yourself,  **would you kindly**. Get that thing hard again." He smacked Jack's ass again and the younger man hissed, his right hand moving away from the crates where he was bracing himself to wrap around his dick again, pumping. As he pumped, his hips raised and lowered onto Fontaine's dick. The older man groaned as he felt Jack's hot tight ass clenching around him in a vice, the blood making his tunnel all the slicker and warmer.   
  
"Faster," he ordered and Jack could only groan as his body began to bounce in Fontaine's lap, his dick bobbing up and down with the motion.   
  
"Tight!" Fontaine growled, his own back arching slightly as he held onto Jack. Steeling himself. He thrust up into Jack just when the other man was sliding back down his shaft. Jack's eyes went wide and he flung his head back, crying out.   
  
A tear streamed down the young man's face and Fontaine saw the his dick had twitched wildly against his stomach. "Like that, kid? Like getting  _fucked_  hard?" He grinned and thrust up again, slamming into his body with a hard smack that echoed around the room. Jack tried to keep himself quiet, but he found himself moaning as Fontaine's forceful thrusts changed the angle, rubbing against something sensitive inside of his broken and bleeding body.  
  
Jack's dick hardened after a few thrusts and Fontaine chuckled, "If I cum first, you are to keep fucking yourself on me until you cum.  **Would you kindly**."  
  
Jack shook his head and hissed, "You won't make me-" the rest of his words were swallowed as Fontaine yanked him down and bit hard into his lip.   
  
Blood ran down Jack's chin and Fontaine hissed, "You're mine. You'll do  _what_  I say, _when_  I say it, exactly  _how_  I say it." He looked over Jack's raw lip and then to Jack's weeping dick, his precum pooling on Fontaine's stomach as the head twitched wildly in Jack's hand.   
  
He groaned and gripped Jack's ass hard, cutting into the skin with his nails as he felt his peak near. "You were  _always_  mine, Jackie. You never had a chance to be anything else. You could have lived if you had accepted that fact." Jack panted and shook his head as Fontaine spoke.   
  
"No...it's not true. I'm not you-" he screamed as Fontaine thrust up hard again and again.  
  
"Yes. You.  _Are._  You're  _mine_ , Jack Ryan!"   
  
He laughed coldly and bit deep into Jack's neck, leaving a red circle of teeth in the skin. "Your mind, your body, your _fucking_  soul!  _Mine! **Mine! MINE!**_ " Jack gasped and arched back, his chest pressing against Fontaine's as his ass clenched around the other man's cock.   
  
Fontaine let out a moan just a few seconds before his dick exploded inside of Jack, coating the younger man's insides with thick cum. He thrust back in a few more times, letting Jack's tight passage milk him for the last of his orgasm before he relaxed and laid back on the crate, his chest rising and falling slowly as he panted.   
  
Jack felt bile rise in his throat as Fontaine's cum dripped out of the ass, mixing with the blood. He continued to fuck himself on Fontaine as ordered, his own end near.   
  
"I'm...I-I'm not yours!" he hissed, "Just because...Jus-Just because you made me doesn't-it doesn't make me your  _property!_ " He gasped, squeezing the head of his cock and bowed his head.   
  
He wanted it to end. More than anything, he wanted this nightmare to end.   
  
Fontaine just smiled and ran a hand down Jack's face. "You still don't know your place, Jackie...but it's right here, servicing me. It's too bad, you're a surprisingly good fuck...especially for some virgin freak science project." He slapped Jack across the face, leaving a red welt. "Now why don't you stop talking and finish this, _boyo?_ "   
  
Jack gritted his teeth. "Don't call me that!" he yelled, his own anger fueling his thrusts down onto Fontaine's softened dick. Fontaine just shook his head, "Oh, don't like that do you,  _boyo?_ " he said, switching to his false Irish accent, "Remind you too much of the man you  _really_  wanted to bone your tight little ass?"   
  
He cupped Jack's face and whispered into his ear, "Oh  _boyo._..won't you cum for your dear old Atlas?" Jack shivered and shook his head. It was only too easy to replaced Frank's voice with Atlas, the one person he trusted in this hellhole...but he wasn't that deluded. His body was in too much pain to give itself over to the illusion of trust Fontaine was trying to weave.   
  
"Shut  _up!_ " Jack roared, his hips still moving and body clenching in tight circles. Frank shook his head. "Come on, _boyo_. If you keep doing this, I'm gonna get hard again and we'll have to go another round. Don't you just want to cum already?" Jack gripped his dick hard and hissed.  
  
"Only so I can tear you apart afterward!" Fontaine laughed at the outburst, his voice still laced with that cursed accent. Jack felt his chest clench with hurt as his body began to shake.   
  
He was close...so close to the edge, but he didn't want this. He didn't want to cum like this, bouncing in the lap of this sick man and taking pleasure from his dick.   
  
He closed his eyes and felt a few tears slide down his face, his dick slipping in and out of his hand messily.   
  
"It's so funny to watch you fight against it." Fontaine's hands came up and cupped Jack's throat for a moment before squeezing it tightly and cutting off his air supply. "So let's try a little experiment, shall we?"   
  
Jack opened his mouth, gaping for air. His body tensed as his mind became dizzy and even more excited from the lack of oxygen. He squirmed as he thrust down and his vision blurred for a moment as Fontaine's grip tightened, bruising his neck.  
  
Jack's dick jumped in his hand as hot cum splattered the front of Fontaine's shirt, dripping down his stomach. Jack felt the pleasure peak as cum pumped its way out of his cock, slowly deflating the engorged organ. Once the intensity of his orgasm subsided, his exhaustion returned with a vengence and he slumped against Fontaine, the other man's dick slipping out of his ass. Only then did Fontaine let go of his throat.   
  
Jack gasped for air and panted, his eyes opening as he felt Fontaine's chest shake with laughter underneath him.   
  
That was when his tired eyes caught sight of the blue Eve hypo glowing dimly on top of the box behind Fontaine's head. His jaw clenched as he felt Frank pat his back as if he was a dog who had pleased its master. "It feels good to say that I fucked Andrew Ryan's son up the ass and he enjoyed every minute of it. My only wish was that Ryan could have seen this. In fact, I wish we had done this _right_  on the fucker's desk."   
  
Jack snarled in his throat, but kept his focus on the hypo. He lifted his hand off the edge of the crate, reaching for the Eve.  
  
"Now-"  
  
His hand wrapped around it and pulled it back, raising his other arm behind Frank's head and pressing the needle into his skin, pushing down the lever.   
  
" **would you** -"  
  
He felt the power course through his body and Jack pulled himself up to sit, locking eyes with Frank for a moment before he pressed his glowing hand to the other man's chest and shocked the conman. Fontaine gasped and Jack pulled himself off the other man's lap, stumbling and nearly falling to the floor from the pain between his shaking legs.   
  
He stared at the stunned Fontaine before ripping off the other man's shirt from under his suspenders, quickly gagging him and using the sleeves to tie his arms back.  
  
When Frank came to a few seconds later, he blinked and tried to pull his arms free, screaming loudly at Jack. Jack sighed with relief when his words came out garbled and intelligiable. Jack panted and held up his hand which was still brimming with electricity so that the other man could see. Frank's eyes widened and he stopped talking, staring up at the larger man.   
  
"I hate you...More than  _anyone_  else who's fucked with my life, I  _hate_  you," Jack said in a broken voice. "That's because the others never pretended to care. They _never_  pretended to be my friend." His hand shook and he said, "Maybe if you had really been Atlas, had decided to really change yourself...I would have let you live, Fontaine. I came down here and the first thing I wanted to do was leave. That's all I wanted, but you...you used me to get control of this place and you got me to do it using more than just that stupid trigger phrase. You got me to fucking  _care_  about you!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I hate you so much...you say you gave me memories, that you gave me a purpose, but I think you've taken much more than you've ever given you fucking leech!"   
  
Panting, Jack walked away and grabbed a pipe off the floor. He winced as he stood up again and limped over to Fontaine. "You remember this? You should because you were the one who taught it to me."   
  
Jack sniffled and placed the pipe against the side of Fontaine's head. "The one-two punch." He saw Fontaine's eyes widen before narrowing in a glare as if daring him to go ahead and do it. Frank mumbled something behind his gag and Jack forced a smile. "Thanks for the advice. It  _really_  helped." With that, he let a bolt of lightning leave his hand. It struck Frank right in the stomach and spread out across his body.  
  
The man's brown eyes rolled into the back of his head and after a few seconds he stopped twitching from the aftershock.  
  
Swallowing hard as he stared down at Fontaine, Jack forced himself lift the pipe up high and swing.


End file.
